Secret Garden
by Raindrop Allen
Summary: In which Raindrop and Spot find things weren't as perfect as they thought they were.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"She'll let you in her house,

If you come knockin' late at night,

She'll let you in her mouth,

If the words you say are right…"

***

Raindrop gazed out the window at rainy New York City in early October. She lay on a bunk next to her best friend, Mush.

"Jist look at dat fellah!" laughed Mush, pointing to an upper-class snob who had been caught in the unexpected rain. A furious scowl disorted his face as he hurried to his carriage as quickly as he could without appearing ungentlmanly. Raindrop was oblivious to Mush's laughter. She was intently watching a young mother try to keep her three small children together as she walked as quickly as she could. The oldest, a six-year-old boy kept splashing in puddles of rain water. The four-year-old girl scolded the boy as if she were a mother herself, until one of his jumps were a little vigorous, and splashed the little girl with dirty street water. The girl burst into tears and tugged at her mother's skirt, who was juggling a small, wailing baby and a full basket of groceries. Mush moved his eyes to the family. He shook his head.

"City's rough, even when it ain't bad out." Raindrop nodded absently.

"Wish I could do sumpt'in' ta help." Mush smiled.

"Dat's why I like ya so much." Raindrop laughed.

"Ya mean cause I'se on yer side when Blink 'n' Race gang up on ya!" Mush acknowledged that and grinned.

"I must say, dat shoah does 'elp!" Raindrop rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"I hate da rain. I hate bein' trapped inside, an' not bein' able ta do nuttin'." 

"Now dat ain't da truth, Raindrop. Ya know we ain't trapped," said Race. Blink and he had just joined the two on the bunk. Raindrop sat up and eyed him.

"Are ya suggestin' what I t'ink yer suggestin'?" she asked warily. Blink shrugged innocently.

"Gee Raindrop, what would make ya t'ink we'd suggest sumpt'in' dat you seem ta t'ink is 'orrible?" Raindrop grinned.

"Hold on now, I ain't nevah said it was a 'orrible idea." They all laughed, and Mush and Raindrop got up. The foursome walked excitedly towards the door, pausing at Jack's bunk.

"We'se goin' out," Blink informed him.

"Out where?" Jack asked suspiciously. The four shrugged.

"Out," Blink repeated. Jack started shaking his head.

"I don' t'ink so. Not in dose clothes. I ain't a fool, I know ya plan on gittin' in trouble, an' doity too. Weah some real old clothes. Da rest of us don' wanna heah yer complainin' tomorrah when ya ain't got no decent clothes ta weah." The four laughed.

"Awright Jack," Mush agreed, "Fair enough." They walked to the corner their four bunks were in and grabbed some clothes to change into. Raindrop took hers and headed to the washroom. When she was half way across the room the door opened. Everyone in the room looked up. Spot Conlon stood, grinning, in the doorway. Raindrop's eyes lit up and she ran to Spot and hugged him. Almost immediately he broke the hug.

"Now what kinda way is dat, ta greet me?" he asked her, his face and voice unreadable. All the newsies who up until then hadn't been paying attention looked up. It wasn't a smart idea to tick the leader of Brooklyn off. Raindrop watched him with an equally unreadable expression. After a moment of utter silence Spot grinned wickedly and laughed. He wrapped his arms around Raindrop and kissed her hard. He had just finished when he hugged her tightly. Raindrop smiled radiantly. Spot grinned crookedly.

"Now dat," he whispered to her, "Is a hello." She leaned against the wall, in a corner, and Spot leaned on the wall next to her.

"Where ya been?" she asked him, "'aven't seen ya in ferevah." Spot shrugged.

"Jist been real busy," he said offhandly, "An' in wasn' ferevah, jist two weeks." Raindrop shrugged as well, and smiled. 

"At any rate, it shoah felt like ferevah." Spot grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Well, I'se heah now." Raindrop nodded.

"How long ya stayin'?" she asked. Spot shrugged.

"Till tamorrah night, maybe da next day." Raindrop smiled. 

"Sounds great ta me."

"So how ya been?" Spot asked. Raindrop shrugged.

"Jist fine," she said, purposely avoiding his real question - how she was handling her brother's death threat to her and his own death. Spot looked at her, but didn't push it. In a few minutes they turned to the rest of the newsies.

"Heya fellahs!" Spot said, grinning.

**/ [Chapter Two][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden02.html
   [2]: SecretGarden.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"If you pay the price,

She'll let you deep inside,"

***

The afternoon sun shone brightly over New York, long since drying the rain from the night before. Raindrop and Spot sat near the top of the fire escape behind the Manhattan Lodging House. Spot took Raindrop's hand and laced his fingers between hers.

"Raindrop," he said, "Ya avoided it da foist time I ast ya, so I'se gonna ast ya again. How are ya?" Raindrop sighed.

"Spot, I don' wanna tawk about it," she said, the sick feeling in her gut growing. It was always there, just like the conscious knowledge was always there; that her parents and brother were dead, and that her brother had intended to kill her. Thinking about it made the feelings swell. Spot ran his fingers through his hair.

"Raindrop, I know it's 'ard. Ya gotta let it out." Raindrop looked at him after that comment.

"Ya killed him. Ya killed Jonathon. Ya moidered yer goil's bruddah. How do you deal wit dat?" Spot looked at her in surprise, trying to figure out how to answer her accusation.

"I 'ad ta," he said, "I didn' want ta, but it was yu 'r 'im." Raindrop didn't accept his answer.

"I didn' ask ya why, I ast ya how ya deal wit it. I know bloody why ya did it. 'e desoived it." Spot nodded slowly. He thought hard for awhile.

"Yu," he said, "I ain't proud ah what I did, but I know dat if I 'adn't yu woulda died. An' everytime I see ya I know dat even dough I feel guilty about it, I'd do it ten times over again if I had ta, even if I knew I'd be toimented by guilt fer da rest o' me life." 

"So," Raindrop whispered, looking at him hard, "It's okay ta…ta be glad ya killed 'im?" Spot looked at her in surprise, and nodded after a moment.

"Aftah what 'e did ta you'se der ain't nuttin' 'e don' desoive." He moved closer to her, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Don' woiry, Ya don' have ta feel guilty 'bout nuthin'." Raindrop lifted her head and nodded.

"Awright."

"Der anyt'in' else bodderin' ya?" Spot asked. She shook her head.

"No."

***

That night when the newsies went to Tibby's for dinner, Raindrop and Spot sat in a corner booth by themselves, oblivious to the ruckus 

**/ [Chapter Three][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden03.html
   [2]: SecretGarden.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"But there's a Secret Garden she hides."

***

Spot kissed the top of Raindrop's head.

"I'se gonna be back inna week. I'se gonna be back b'fore ya know it. You'se jist woik on gittin' yerself some money. Soon as we kin, I'se takin' ya someplace special." Raindrop smiled, refusing to admit to herself, or anyone else, how much she really would miss Spot.

"You'se kin count on it," she promised. He pulled her close and hugged her. Taking advantage of the chance to talk to her without the other newsies nearby hearing, he turned his head slightly and whispered into her ear.

"An' when I git back yer gonna tawk ta me 'bout what's botherin' ya." He said it firmly, there was no doubt in Raindrop's mind he meant business. Most likely about her parents, she assumed. Raindrop swallowd hard at the thought of them and their brutal murders. She pulled away from Spot and shook her hair behind her shoulders, giving a slight smile.

"Don' be silly, ya know dat da only t'ing botherin' me is missin' you'se."

Spot went through the actions of arrogantly agreeing with her, but it was only a reaction, for show. As he talked he intently studied her.

_She's lying,_ he confirmed. There was no doubt about it. Raindrop was masterfully capable of hiding her emotions from her face, but her feelings betrayed her in other ways. Her breath quickened and she stiffened when she lied. And her eyes. Most people wouldn't see anything in her eyes, but Spot knew what to look for.

They walked down the stairs and out the Manhatten Lodging House. Standing alone in the street Spot looked at Raindrop again. 

"Ya shoah nuthin' botherin' ya?" he pressed. Raindrop nodded nochanlantly.

"Coise I'se shoah." Spot's eyes darted to her eyes. She was lying. He looked at her for a moment, wondering how he could convince her to talk to him. At last he shrugged inwardly and decided to talk to Tricks about it. Spot grinned.

"Good," he said, and kissed roughly. He turned and walked down the street. Raindrop smiled to herself. 

_Spot always acts like dat around people. Like I'se just another girlfriend he's fooling around wit until someone else comes along. But it ain't insulting. I don' t'ink 'e know how much I like it when 'e does dat._ She turned around and walked happily back into the Lodging House.

***

Spot walked back to Brooklyn quickly, and strode through his Lodging House. He pointed at Tricks.

"You," he said, and nodded towards his room. "Now." Tricks dropped his cards on the table he was playing poker at and followed him. Spot was leaning against one of the walls when Tricks walked in. He was handling his cane.

"What?" Tricks asked without thinking. He immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. Spot seemed like he was in a demanding mood, and asking him questions then could be a very bad idea. Spot ignored his question for a few minutes.

"It's Raindrop," he said finally. "I know she's still real upset 'bout 'er parents dyin', and 'bout 'er bruddah, an' who knows how many uddah t'ings, but I kain't git 'er ta tawk ta me. I keep astin' her what was wrong, an' stuff, but she insists she's fine." Tricks raised an eyebrow.

"So what's da problem?" he asked. Spot's knuckles went white as he gripped his cane harder.

"Da problem," he said dangerously, "Is dat she's lying." Tricks pushed Spot further.

"Are ya shoah?" he questioned. Spot's eyes flashed.

"Ah coise I'se shoah, ya t'ink I don' know what I'se tawkin' 'bout?!" he snapped. Tricks was instantly alert.

"Coise not," he apoligized, "I jist wanted ta make shoah." Spot didn't respond. "Maybe," Tricks suggested tentatively, "Maybe ya should tell 'er ya know." Spot shook his head, as if he were coming out of a daze.

"Yeah. Right. Good idea,' he said absently. Then he gestured to the door. Tricks welcomed the chance to leave and went back to the poker game quickly. Spot rolled onto the lower bunk and thought. 

_Lotta good tawkin' ta him did. It ain't Trick's fault dough. 'e's jist a newsie, how's 'e supposed ta 'elp me? Maybe Pierre'll know sumpt'in'. 'e's da only poison dat's been able ta 'elp me anyways. But dat's cause da only people dat nevah cared whether I was leadah of Brooklyn was adults. An' 'e's da only one dat's evah bothahed ta listen ta some street rat._ He shrugged to himself. _Not dat I really care what a bunch of muckety-mucks t'ink. I got da status wheah it counts. Jist, dis t'ing wit Raindrop…I don' like it. Not 't'all._

***

The next morning Spot got up and sold his papes early. Near one o'clock he walked over to Little Italy. He stood outside the clusters of outdoor tables in front of Pierre's restaurant. Maria, who was serving, saw him and walked over.

"Can I help you?" Spot nodded.

"Yeah Maria. Can ya git yer faddah? I gotta tawk ta him 'bout sumpt'in'." Maria smiled.

"Sure Spot, come with me." She turned around and Spot followed her inside and to the kitchen. Pierre looked up from the sauce he was tasting.

"Benjamen?" he asked, "Is something wrong?" Spot nodded.

"Yeah, der's sumpt'in' kinda bodderin' me." Pierre nodded.

"Alright." He fixed a plate of spaghetti and gestured toward the door. Then he turned back to Maria.

"Could you manage the restaurant while I speak with Benjamen? The cooks will listen to you, and Hattie can manage the tables." Maria nodded and smiled.

"Yes Papa!" Peirre and Spot went up the stairs to Pierre's home above the restaurant. They sat down at the table in small kitchen. 

"Well Benjamen, what's wrong?" Pierre asked. Spot sighed and the began talking.

"It's about Raindrop, actually." He laughed to himself. "Seems like she always centers 'round me problems." Pierre grew concerned. 

"I know you told me you told her you love her, and she feels the same. Has that changed?" Spot looked up.

"Oh no," he said quickly, "Nuthin' like dat. It's 'bout her bruddah." Pierre nodded.

"He...died, right?" Spot nodded.

"Yeah, her parents too. Da t'ing is, she don't act like it boddahs her." Pierre raised an eyebrow. "She claims she's fine, but when she says dat I know she's lyin'. Pierre, she's got so much..I dunno, hoit inside of 'er, an' she won't tawk about it. I kain't 'elp 'er cause she won't lemme." Pierre nodded.

"I see. I know it must hurt a lot not to be able to help her." Spot ran his hands through his hair.

"Ya have no idea. It hoits jist knowin' she feels woise an' I kan' help. An' ya know I hate bein' lied ta. I ain't mad at 'er fer doin' dat, heck, der ain't no way I evah could git mad at 'er. But I jist don't want 'er sufferin' when I'se ready ta do anyt'in' I kin." Pierre frowned.

"I understand how you feel, but I'm not sure there's really anything you can do. If she insists that she is fine, and refuses to talk about how she feels about something you can't make her. Trying to force her into that will only make things worse. She won't trust you, and will tell you even less." Spot sighed.

"Der has ta be sumpt'in' I kin do." Pierre thought for a moment. 

"Let her know you can. Do everything you can to make her feel safe with you. Make sure she knows she can trust you not matter what. But don't push her." Spot nodded slowly. 

"Awright, t'anks. Ya know, I, I really 'ppreciate yer listenin' ta me all da time." Pierre smiled.

"And I am quite honored the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies comes to me when he needs to talk to someone." Spot grinned and they walked downstairs.

**/ [Chapter Four][1] /[ Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden04.html
   [2]: SecretGarden.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"She'll let you in her car,

To go drivin' round.

She'll let you into the parts of herself,

That'll bring you down."

***

A week later Spot sauntered into the Manhattan Lodging House. A chorus of voices called out hellos to him. He grinned, replying to various newsies as he walked through the room over to Mush.

"Heya," he said. Mush grinned.

"Hey Spot, how ya doin'?"

"Real good. Hey, have ya seen Raindrop?" Spot asked. Mush nodded after a moment.

"Yeah, she went up ta da roof 'bout an' hour ago." Spot grinned.

"Awrigh, t'anks." He climbed out the window and went up the fire escape. Raindrop was sitting on the roof. She looked up and grinned.

"Spot!" she exclaimed, and jumped to her feet. He smiled broadly and kissed her.

"How ya doin'?" he asked, arms wrapped around her waist. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Awright, I guess." Spot raised an eyebrow.

"Just awright? What'cha doin' up heah all by yerself?" Raindrop shrugged again,

and they both sat down.

"Jist thinking," she answered.

"'Bout what?" Spot pressed. She didn't answer for a moment. Finally she turned to him.

"It's just…" she started. Spot brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Just what?" She was silent for a moment.

"How old were yu when yer par'nts died?" Spot froze. He was finally okay with the fact his parents and little sister had died, but it wasn't something he liked talking about.

"Ah…'bout seven, I t'ink. Was a long time ago." Raindrop looked at him, surprised.

"What did'ja do aftah dat?" Spot shrugged offhandly, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, I dunno. Raindrop, it was a long time ago." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don' ya dare try 'n' tell me ya don' remembah. Me family died too. I remembah ev'ry detail like it jist 'appened." Spot sighed. 

"I hung out wit Pierre fer awhile. 'e was da only adult left dat really cared 'bout me. I quit school, an' aftah awhile I left Pierre's an' wen' ta be a newsie." Raindrop looked at him.

"What'd Pierre do?" Spot looked at her, totally confused.

"Do? 'e ran 'is restaurant."Raindrop shook her head.

"Dat ain't what I mean. Yu were real upset 'bout dem dyin', right?" Spot nodded slightly, still not grasping what she meant. "Well, if yu were awright when ya left, what'd 'e say ta ya, 'r whatevah, ta make ya bettah?" Spot thought for a moment.

"Well, 'e gave me a new fam'ly. Fer a liddle while, at least. An' I kin always go back der if I need ta. An' I guess 'e jist lemme git me feelin's out, an' den 'ad me concentrate on sumpt'in' else till it didn' hoit so much." Spot touched her shoulder.

"Raindrop, I know how yer feelin' right now. It hoits a lot. I hate ta be da one dat has ta tell ya dis, but it's a'ways gonna hoit. Ya can't change dat. But aftah awhile it ain't gonna hoit so much. Jist, t'inkin' 'bout it all da time shoah ain't gonna 'elp. Ya gotta git on wit yer life. Let 'em go." Raindrop looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I kain't jist git on wit me life dough. Dey's always in me t'oughts. Ev'ryt'in' reminds me of dem." Spot smiled slightly.

"Dat ain't gonna change a whole lot eiddah. When I was stayin' at Pierre's, ev'ryt'in' 'bout Maria reminded me of Corrine. She was me liddle sistah. Real sweet. Ya woulda like 'er. But for a long time it hoit ta be 'round Maria, cause I missed me sistah so much. 

"Sometimes I see someone on da streets, an' dey remind me ah Corrine. But now it jist makes me smile, rememb'rin' 'er. It ain't always gonna hoit dat much Raindrop. Ya jist gotta give yerself some time." Raindrop leaned against him.

"I guess yer right."

"Ya feel any bettah?" Spot asked her. She nodded slightly. Then she stood up.

"C'mon, let's git some food. I'se starvin'." She went down the fire escape quickly, and into the Lodging House as if nothing had happened. Spot stood for a moment before following her.

Der she goes actin' like nuthin' 'appened again. Sometimes I jist can't figgah dat goil out. 

***

Newsies poured into Tibby's. Raindrop chattered happily away with Race, Mush, and Kid Blink in the their usual corner away from everyone else, while Spot joined the rest of the newsies and their loud conversation. Occasionally Spot glanced over to Raindrop, but she never showed any sign of being upset. The foursome finished their dinner quickly, and were stopped by Cowboy just before they left.

"Wheah're you'se goin'?" he asked. They shrugged and answered as usual.

"Out." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jist don' git in trouble, awright?" They all laughed.

"Us? Trouble?" Mush joked. They walked out laughing. Spot motioned to a corner, where Cowboy joined him.

"Yeah? What's up Spot?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's like dis," Spot said. "'ow's Raindrop? I mean, is she real 'appy 'ere? An' da any of yer boys mess around wit 'er?" Cowboy shook his head quickly.

"Aw, no. She's jist fine heah. I made shoah none of da boys got any ideas b'fore we even knew she was stayin'. Fits in real well wit da boys. Bit moah t'oughful, ah coise, but ev'ryone likes 'er real good." Spot nodded.

"Awright, t'anks." Jack shifted in his seat.

"Why'd ya wanna know?" Spot shrugged, not taking offense to the question.

"Jist wanted ta make shoah she's real 'appy heah." Jack nodded.

"She is." Spot grinned.

"Good. Now let's git back ta da Lodgin' House. Most ev'ryone's awready gone." They stood and walked back to the Lodging House. Outside they could hear shrieks from the inside. Spot and Jack looked at each other and hurried inside. The yelling and laughter increased as they got closer to the bunk room. They reached the bunk room, but they newsies in it were playing a game of poker silently, or were occupied in other activities. Skittery looked up when they came in. He pointed towards the washroom.

"They're in there," he said, disinterested. The door to the large washroom was shut, but water was beginning to seep underneath it. Jack flung the door open and stared at the mess. Water was everywhere. The four newsies had cups, buckets, and anything else they could come up with full of water, and they were throwing it at each other. They were all drenched and laughing hysterically. Race chased Mush around the room with a cup of water. Suddenly he slipped on the wet floor and fell. His cup of water flew out of his hand and the water splashed Jack in the face.

"Jack!" Race exclaimed in surprise. Instantly everyone in the room looked towards the door and froze. Mush grinned weakly.

"Heya Jack. Didn' 'spect ya back so soon…"

"Look, we'll git it cleaned up real quick an' all, awright? We'll git it done right now," Race said. Jack nodded.

"Ya bettah believe ya will," he said. "An' once dat's don, yer findin' somehwheah else ta sleep." They all looked at him in shock. 

"Yer kickin' us out?" Raindrop asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I am," Jack told her. "You gotta problem wit dat?" Raindrop continued staring at him.

"Yeah," she said, "I do." Jack looked at her.

"Well, I gotta problem wit you'se having yer liddle watah fights in heah an' makin' a mess ovah and ovah. I told ya last time dat if ya evah did it again I'se kickin' ya out."

"Wheah are we s'pposed ta go?" asked Kid Blink. "Jack, dis is nuts!" Jack moved his glare to Blink and then looked at them all. 

"If I were you'se I'd hurry up or yer gonna be on da streets all night wit'out somewheah ta sleep." He turned around and slammed the door. The four newsies looked at each other.

"I can' believe 'e did dat," said Mush, and he sighed. Race picked up a bucket.

"C'mon. We'se gonna have a time of it jist tryin' ta git dis mess cleaned up. No point in puttin' it off." Kid Blink looked at them in shock.

"What're we gonna do?" Mush shrugged.

"Find places we kin stay best we kin, I guess." Race nodded. 

"Da foist place I evah was a newsie was in Da Bronx. I kin always go stay wit dem."

"I kin always go live wit me sistah," Raindrop spoke up. "Maybe she'd even let you'se stay too." Race shook his head.

"I wouldn' count on it. We'se all gonna end up in diff'rent places." Mush nodded.

"I t'ink Race's right. Even if Race an' da rest of us could stay in Da Bronx, Spot's gonna make you'se go ta Brooklyn." They glumly began to clean up the water. Once the floor was relatively dry Mush began up the sinks and putting things away, but Race stopped him.

"Don' boddah." Mush frowned.

"But da rest of da guys'll get mad…" Race shrugged.

"Dat ain't our problem. Dis ain't our Lodgin' 'ouse, remembah?" Mush nodded slowly and dropped the washcloth he had been holding. Blink looked over the room. It wasn't a mess, but it wasn't exactly totally cleaned up either. He looked at the others. 

"C'mon. Let's git outta heah." They walked to their bunks and began changing. Raindrop grabbed her spare clothes and went back to the washroom to change. From the minute the four newsies walked into the bunk room there was total silence. Most of the other newsies gave them sympathetic looks. A few shot glares at them.

Spot was waiting on Raindrop's bed when she returned in dry clothes. She gathered up her belongings in a sack and stood up. The other three were ready to leave as well. Spot put his arm around Raindrop's shoulders and they began walking out of the room. Mush, Race, and Blink followed. Snipeshooter and Boots ran up the stairs then.

"Where're you'se goin'?" Snipeshooter asked curiously.

"Jack kicked us out," Race said, and shot a glare at Jack.

"Yer really goin'?!" Snipeshooter, totally shocked, asked Raindrop. Over the past few months they'd become like brother and sister. She nodded miserably.

"Den I'se goin' wit you!" Snipeshooter declared. She shook her head.

"Snipes, ya know I'se gonna miss ya, but ya kain't go. Ya need ta stay heah." Snipeshooter sighed.

"Fine." He hugged Raindrop and stalked over to his bunk, shooting Jack furious looks the whole way. Then they left. Outside of the Lodging House they stopped. Raindrop and the other three sat down on the steps miserably. Spot watched them for a moment before he said anything.

"C'mon, it's gonna be real dark b'fore we git ta Brooklyn as it is." Raindrop sighed and stood up. Spot looked at the other three. "Are ya comin' 'r what?" They looked up in surprise.

"Ya mean we kin stay in Brooklyn too?" Mush asked. Spot nodded. Blink frowned.

"T'ought ya didn' let no one stay in Brooklyn but Brooklyn newsies." Spot gave him a long even look.

"Raindrop might as well be Brooklyn as it is," he said, "And now dat bum 'as kicked 'er out, an' t'ree of 'er best friends. Ya ain't got anywheah else ta go, so now yer Brooklyn newsies. Or will be." Raindrop looked at Spot.

"Jack's awready mad, 'e's gonna be maddah when 'e finds out da newsies 'e jist kicked out went ta live wit 'is ally." Spot looked back at Raindrop.

"Dey didn'. Da minute 'e was done wit you'se, Brooklyn was done wit 'im." They all resumed walking to Brooklyn.

"Boy," whispered Race whispered to Blink, "Spot's takin' dis awful poinsonally." Spot heard him and turned around.

"Is der any reason I shouldn't take dat kinda insult to Raindrop and Brooklyn poisonally?" Race through about it for a moment and shook his head.

***

Once they had arrived in Brooklyn Spot found three empty bunks for Mush, Blink, and Race, and disappeared into his room with Raindrop, only saying that he had brought back three new Brooklyn newsies. They were left in the large bunk room with a few newsies they knew, and a lot of newsies they didn't. They explained how they and Raindrop had been kicked out of Manhattan, and Spot had them come be newsies in Brooklyn, and that he said Brooklyn was through with Manhattan. After awhile, though, the Brooklyn newsies went back to their own business, and the former-Manhattan newsies sat together on a bunk talking before they went to bed.

"Where's Raindrop?" Mush asked. Race shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven' seen 'er since we got heah." Kid Blink looked up.

"She's wit Spot. She went with him in der," he said, gesturing to a closed door. Mush raised an eyebrow. 

"Dat's 'is bedroom."

"She's in 'is bedroom?" Race frowned. "She sleepin' in der, 'r sumpt'in'?" They looked at each other but didn't say anything. Finally Mush spoke up.

"Well…maybe dat's jist how dey do t'ings heah…" He looked around the large bunk room at the other newsies. "Ya know…Brooklyn's jist diff'rent den Manhatt'n." Race snorted.

"Yeah, no kiddin'."

***

Raindrop dropped her things on the floor and flopped down onto her bed. Spot turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, you okay?" She shrugged.

"I jist can' believe Jack did dat." She gave him a strange look. "You sure seem ta be in an awful good mood fer someone who's goil got kicked outta yer best friend's Lodgin' House." He walked over to her bunk and sat down, grinning.

"An' why shouldn' I be glad? Jack ain't me best friend… an' if yer kicked outta Manhattan, den you kin be wit me all da time." Raindrop smirked.

"Ya like dat, don'tcha?" Spot leaned towards her, grinning. 

"Oh," he whispered, "Ya have no idea." Just when Raindrop was sure he was going to kiss her, he kissed her forehead and stood up, laughing at her exasperated expression.

"Well, ya coitainly can' 'spect me ta do all da woik!" He turned around and began getting ready for bed. He shirt was half off when Raindrop got up, turned him around, and began kissing him. When she finished she looked up at him, smirking. Spot pretended to think for a moment.

"Well," he finally said, "Not bad. Defin'tly loined from da best, of coise, an'-" Raindrop cut him off, hitting him. He laughed and put his arms around her. Just before he kissed her, there was a knock at the door. Spot groaned, and walked over to the door pulling Raindrop along, one arm still around her. He opened the door, and she buried her face in his shoulder, laughing so hard at his annoyance she was crying. Kid Blink stood looking at them in total shock.

"What d'ya want?" Spot asked. Kid Blink shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Yeah, um, kin I talk ta Raindrop? Say g'night an' all?" Spot nudged Raindrop.

"Hear dat? Blink says g'night." He looked back at Blink. "You kin leave us alone now." Raindrop laughed harder, but looked up in a moment.

"C'mon Blink, 'e's jist messin' wit ya." Blink followed her to the other side of the room, by the window. "Well?" Raindrop asked. 

"Uh, yeah, um, I jist wanted ta say g'night…" Raindrop gave him a look.

"Don' ya even try givin' me dat crap. Why'd dey send ya in heah?" Blink took a deep breath.

"Well, dey wanted ta know what you'se were doin'. An' wheah you'se was gonna sleep.." Raindrop sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I sleep on da bottom bunk, Spot sleeps on da top one, awright? Jist like in da regulah bunk room. Spot's da leadah, so 'e gits 'is own room, an' 'e had me stay in heah so none of da oddah guys would hassle me when foist got heah. It ain't a big deal." Blink nodded slowly. "Anyt'in' else?" Raindrop asked.

"Yeah, um, what was goin' on when I knocked an' all?" he said nervously. Raindrop laughed and turned bright red.

"Ah, yeah, jist ferget 'bout dat, awright?" Blink nodded and hugged her.

"Race ain't thrilled 'bout you sleepin' in heah, ya know," he whispered.

"He ain't me bruddah, or me faddah. Race kin mind 'is own business." Blink nodded and smiled.

"See ya tomorrah, Raindrop." She smiled.

"Same ta you'se." Spot shut the door and finished getting ready for bed. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"G'night," he said. She turned around and began untying her shoes. "Oh, an' Raindrop? You kin tell yer friends ta mind der own business as far as you 'n' I go, awright?" She turned around to look at him, but he was already half way up to his bunk.

**/ [Chapter Five][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden05.html
   [2]: SecretGarden.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"She'll let you in her heart,

If you got a hammer and vise.

But into her Secret Garden, don't think twice." 

***

After talking to Raindrop Blink went back to his bunk and told Race and Mush everything that had happened.

"What was goin' on?" Race asked. They had all seen Spot and Raindrop standing in the doorway, but hadn't known what was going on. Blink shrugged.

"I dunno. Spot loiked like he was undressin', an' when I ast Raindrop she laughed an' blushed, but wouldn' tell me." Tricks, whos bunk was above Blink's, leaned over the side of his bunk and looked at the three of them.

"Don' worry 'bout it. Raindrop's bettah off in dere dan in heah. Summa da guys in heah wouldn' act nuttin' diff'rent in a goil was stayin' in heah. But Spot's decent. An' I kin tell ya, 'e'd pro'ly jist been kissin' 'er. She blushes 'bout dat lots." He grinned. "It's one of da few t'ings we kin tease 'er 'bout an' Spot won' stop us. I don' know what fellahs say outside ah Brooklyn, but Spot's a real nice guy. 'e woun' do nuttin' ta her." Blink looked at Mush and Race.

"See? I told ya."

***

Raindrop woke up with Spot shaking her.

"C'mon, yer gonna be late gittin' yer papes." She groaned and rolled over.

"I don' care. Don' wanna sell." Spot laughed.

"Like da rest of us wanna git up an' sell?" She reluctantly rolled back over and sleepily looked at him.

"Easy fer you'se ta be glad ta git up, yer da leadah of Brooklyn, yous'e got da powah." Spot looked at her.

"An' what're you'se? Chopped livah?" She nodded.

"Might as well be." Spot laughed.

"Yer da incredible goil dat da leadah of Brooklyn 'appens ta be in love wit. What more could ya want?" Raindrop looked him a moment. 

"Well," she said, "Most goils me age 're married, 'r close ta bein' married. Get ta sleep in in da mornin's. Have hot breakfasts." 

"Is dat what you want?" Spot asked, without looking at her. 

"Mmm…" she said thoughtfully. "Naw, jist da sleepin' in part." Spot half-smiled at her. Finally she got up and got ready for work. When they entered the bunk room it was about half empty. They walked over to the former-Manhattan newsies who had gotton up and dressed, and were pretty much clueless after that.

"Mornin'," said Raindrop.

"Okay, dis is what yer gonna do," Spot began, "Ya go an' buy yer papes - Tricks 'n' Raindrop'll show ya wheah dat is - and den da t'ree of you'se 're gonna sell tageddah." Race looked at Spot.

"Ya know, Spot, we kin sell on our own. We'se been doin' ds fer awhile." Spot looked at him evenly.

"Da t'ree of you'se'll sell tageddah. Brooklyn ain't like Manhattan. It ain't real smaht ta be by yerself, no mattah how good a newsie ya are. None of me newsies sell by deir self, an' since ya don' really know da uddah guys, an' ders an' odd numbah of newsies, you'se sell tageddah. Git used ta it." He kissed Raindrop lightly and said to her, "Eleven o'clock. Dock's. Den Pierre's." She grinned and nodded. Spot walked out, following the last of the other Brooklyn newsies. Tricks walked over and joined the four.

"C'mon Raindrop, der ain't gonna be any moah papes by da time we git der if we don' git goin'. An' if yer plannin' on bein' done by eleven ya really gotta git goin'." She nodded.

"Awright Tricks." She looked at Race, Mush and Blink. "C'mon, we'll show ya wheah ta git yer papes. Ya kin sell…" she looked at Tricks. "Is der any free spots near heah?" Tricks shook his head. 

"Dat's awright," Race interjected. "We kin go to our own spots 'cross da Bridge." Mush looked at him.

"D'ya t'ink we kin still sell dere?" Race shrugged.

"What's Jack gonna do ta us? We ain't his newsies, an' our spots aren't near deirs. 'Sides, den we don' 'ave ta do dat crazy stick wit each uddah crap Spot was tawkin' 'bout." Raindrop and Tricks exchanged glances.

"Look," Tricks said, "You're Brooklyn newsies. Ya sell in Brooklyn. Dat's all der is to it. Believe me, ya don' wanna be new an' tick Conlon off."

"Easy solution den," Race said cooly.

"You'll sell in Brooklyn?" Raindrop asked. Race shook his head.

"I'll leave." The four other newsies stared at him in shock. 

"Wheah're ya gonna go?" Mush asked. Race shrugged.

"Da Bronx. Dat was da foist place I was a newsie at, aftah all." Tricks raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd ya leave? Get kicked out?" Race glared at him and turned. He grabbed his things and walked out. Raindrop looked at her other two Manhattan friends.

"You'se feel da same way?" Blink shook his head.

"Naw…We lived in Brooklyn fer awhile, right after me 'n' Mush got outta da orphange. I don' like da rule, but it makes sense." Tricks nodded.

"Awright. Ya got an old sellin' spot?"

"Yeah," Blink answered, "Mush 'n' I sold real far out, few blocks from Queens." Tricks nodded again.

"No one's sellin' ovah der, so you'se kin 'ave it." Mush nodded.

"Awright, let's go." He looked at Tricks and Raindrop. "If Spot's goil, an' 'is best friend sell tageddah, den who does Spot sell wit?" Raindrop laughed.

"Spot sells alone. 'e's da best of anyone in Brooklyn, an' nobody's dumb enough ta try 'n' jump 'im 'r sumptin'." Tricks nodded.

"Yeah, Spot stays by 'imself. 'e sleeps alone, eats alone, an' sells alone." He laughed. "'cept when Raindrop's 'ere. Den 'e does ev'ryt'in' wit 'er, 'cept sell." Raindrop smiled self-conciously. 

"Anyhow, we bettah git goin'," she said.

***

At eleven o'clock Raindrop was at the docks. At eleven-forty Spot finally arrived. She was sitting in between two crates, facing the river. He joined her, smiling.

"Hey you," he said softly. She looked up.

"Hey," she said listlessly.

"Look," he said, "I'se really sorry I'se late. Der was sumpt'in' I 'ad ta git done, an' it took a lot longah den I t'ought." She shrugged and faked a smile.

"It's awright. Really. No problem." Spot smiled and took her hand.

"Den c'mon. We kin still git ta Pierre's in plenty of time fer lunch." The entire walk over Spot tried to started a conversation, but Raindrop only replied half-heartedly. When they arrived at Pierre's Restaurunt they found it bustling with activity. Spot led Raindrop through the maze of tables and chairs to the kitchens, where Pierre was.

"Benjamen! Miss Lissa!" Pierre exclaimed. "How good it is to see you! Unfortuantly, we are quite busy today. I cannot offer you a table, except upstairs. I think Maria is up there now, eating lunch." Spot nodded.

"Awright, sounds good." Pierre smiled.

"Wonderful then." He looked at Raindrop. "Why don't you join Maria upstairs?" Raindrop nodded, and walked up the stairs. Pierre turned to Spot.

"How are things going?" he asked. Spot shrugged.

"Well, we tawked fer a bit a few days ago. An' den she an' a few friends got kicked out of deir Lodging House, so dey are stayin' in Brooklyn. She was inna great mood last night, but taday she hasn' seemed like she is. But I t'ink part of dat is dat I was late meetin' 'er at da docks ta come ovah heah." Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"How late were you, exactly?" Spot shrugged and shot Pierre a look, daring him to critize.

"'bout foity minutes." Pierre's eyes widen, but kept his mouth shut. "It ain't dat I fergot or nuttin'," Spot continued, "But I 'ad ta do sumpt'in' dis mornin', an' it took a lot longah den I t'ought it would. Den I still 'ad ta sell me papes." Pierre nodded.

"Maybe you should tell her that," he said. Spot shook his head.

"I don' t'ink so. She'll jist wanna know what I was doin'." 

"What we're you doing?" Pierre asked.

"Well," Spot said, "I'se wanted ta do sumpt'in' fer 'er fer awhile now. We was tawkin' dis mornin', an' she said sumpt'in' 'bout most of da goils her age bein' married, 'r 'bout married." He stopped then, laughing at Pierre's shocked face. "I ain't proposin', but I got 'er sumpt'in'." Pierre handed him two plates of spagehetti.

"There are glasses and water upstairs. And I know she will love whatever it is you got her. Now get up there. I'm sure Maria will be talking about her engagment to Dominic, and you don't want her giving Miss Lissa any ideas." Spot laughed.

"Den I'll be goin'. T'anks a lot Pierre."

***

It began raining when Spot and Raindrop were half way across Brooklyn Bridge. They stopped for a moment, watching the rain fall on the river. At last Spot turned to Raindrop.

"Raindrop, what's bodderin' ya? You'se been upset all aftahnoon." Raindrop shook her head and tried to smile.

"Nuthin' Spot." Spot frowned.

"Dat ain't true, an' you know it. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to tawk about it," Raindrop said flatly. Spot sighed.

"C'mon. What's wrong?"

"I said I don' wanna tawk 'bout it, Spot," she snapped. "Why kain't ya jist leave alone?!" She looked down at the river. Spot couldn't tell if she was crying, or the rain was falling on her face. Or both. She looked back at him. "Ya don' mess 'round in Tricks' life. Why kain' ya leave mine alone?"

"Tricks ain't part of me poisonal life. I love ya Raindrop. I kain't jist let ya hoit."

"Den maybe I don' wanna be a part of yer poisonal life," she said icily, looking anywhere she could but at him. In a moment she realized what she had said.

"Spot," she said quickly, "I didn'-" He was already near the end of the bridge. She chased after him, and caught up in a minute. "Spot," she panted, "I didn' mean dat. I jist said it, I wasn't t'inkin'." He ignored her. "Spot! Please! Ya know I love ya. I was jist mad, I was tawkin' crazy." Spot finally stopped walking and looked at her.

"All I want," he said flatly, "Is a yes 'r no. Cause I don' have ta put up wit ya at all. If yer me goil, den yer part of me poisonal life. Dat's are dere is to it. If you kain't handle dat, den I want ta know now. I won' kick ya out, but I have ta know if yer a part of me poisonal life 'r not. What d'ya say?" Raindrop looked at him, with a blank expression she fought hard to maintain. 

"I kain't believe yer doin' dis ta me," she said, her anger showing.

"What's yer answer?" Spot pressed her. She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jiminy, Spot, I love ya. Yes. How could ya t'ink any diff'r'nt?" Spot looked at her.

"How could ya say ya didn' wan ta be part of me poisonal life?" He turned and continued walking to the Lodging House, and Raindrop followed. Just before they entered she touched his shoulder.

"Then…then am I still yer goil?" she asked tentatively. Spot looked at her as if she were asking a ridiculous question. Then he flung the door open and gestured for her to go first. She opened the door to the bunk room and they both entered. Spot slammed the door behind them. Every newsie in the room looked up. He grabbed her arm and led her to their room. He opened the door and she looked at him questioningly.

"I'se seen 'bout all of ya dat I care ta fer taday," he said softly, almost kindly, but his eyes were flashing . Raindrop walked in, and Spot slammed the door after her. A few newsies, used to his temper, resumed their activites after he slammed the door the first time. Most, however, were staring at Spot. He pulled up a chair to the nearest poker game, and dealt himself a hand of cards. Spot looked up suddenly.

"Where's the boy wit da mouth - Race?" he asked.

"He left. Dis morning," Tricks said. Spot looked at him.

"She knew, didn't she?" he asked. Tricks nodded, and then gathered up his courage to ask the question every newsie in the place was wondering.

"Did…Did'ja break up wit 'er?" Spot shook his head.

"No. I didn' break up wit 'er. I'se jist very very angry wit 'er."

"What 'appened?" Bowler asked nervously. Spot examined the cards he held.

"I wouldn' push it Bowler," he said dangerously, "I'se already broken quite a few t'ings taday. It'd be a shame ta have ta break yer jaw." Kid Blink and Mush looked at each other and moved to get up and go get Raindrop, but Spot stopped them.

"I 'aven' touched 'er yet, an' I don' plan ta. Anyt'in' she's goin' t'rough right now she bloody well desoives." They sat down again. In a moment Spot threw down in cards in exasperation and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes, and dropped his cane and slingshot. Before changing clothes he glanced at Raindrop. She was wearing dry pants and a half buttoned shirt. She was asleep, tear streaks still glistening on her cheeks. He put on some dry clothes and climbed into bed, too tired to even begin to think about what had happened.

**/ [Chapter Six][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden06.html
   [2]: SecretGarden.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"You've gone a million miles,

How far'd you get?

To that place where you can't remember,

And you don't forget."

***

Spot woke up early and got dressed. He left the Lodging House before anyone else was awake, and went the pier.

_I kain't believe she said dat. How d'ya jist say smpt'in' like dat an' not mean it? But she's wasn' lyin'. She really was sawry. Jiminey…I shoulda listened ta Pierre. 'e said not ta push 'er. 'e's always right 'bout dat kinda stuff. I don' even know what I was t'inkin'. Dat has ta be one of da dumbest t'ings I'se evah done._ He sighed and jumped off his crate. He walked to the distribution office of The Brooklyn Daily Eagle, and bought two hundred. He spent the entire day selling. He didn't return to the Lodging House until late that night, and when he did, he went straight to bed, and was already asleep when Raindrop went to bed. Earlier, just after he ate lunch he walked over to Taylor Jewelry. 

"Hello!" greeted the man behind the counter. Spot nodded, and walked up to him, putting his papes on the counter.

"Heya Mistah Taylah. I came ta see ya 'bout dat ring," he said. Mr. Taylor nodded.

"I went over what you told me you wanted, and worked out an arangement. I'll let you have the ring for free, as a favor to your father, but you have to pay for the inscription." Spot nodded.

"Fair 'nough. How much?"

"Two dollars." Spot dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag full of a lot of change. He opened it on the counter and began counting out two dollars from coins mostly composed of pennies.

The next day Raindrop woke up while Spot was dressing for another early day. She sat up and silently watched him for awhile. 

"What time is it?" she finally asked. He looked up, not expecting any comments.

"Ya still got 'bout an' hour," he said, "Go back ta bed."

"Where're ya goin'?" she persisted, "Ya kian't buy papes anywheah dis oily." Spot ignored her, picked up his cane, and walked out. Raindrop sat up and watched him leave.

_I feel like me heart's jist breakin'. I kain't believe he's actin' like dis. I kain' believe I said dat. I jist don' know what I'm doin' anymoah. I…I don' wanna leave…da only place I could go is ta Bev, an' I know she'd nevah let me be a newsie still. I'd be back in me old life. I love Mama and Papa, but it's jist not fer me. Dis is. An', I don' wanna leave Spot. Maybe he don' t'ink so, but I love 'im..moah dan I can say. Feels like he's twistin' a knife in me ev'ry time he acts like I don' exist. Or woise, like 'e don' care nuttin' 'bout me. I feel so 'orrible, but I don' know what ta do…_

***

Tricks sat on a crate in a deserted part of the docks by the East River, with Kid Blink and Mush.

"So what d'ya t'ink's goin' on b'tween Spot 'n' Raindrop?" Tricks asked them. Kid Blink shrugged.

"Tricks, we jist know Raindrop. When Spot came 'round Manhattan, dey always went somewheah taggedah. You know Spot, and dem as a couple, better den we do." Tricks nodded.

"Yeah, ya gotta point. I dunno…ya don' see Spot dis mad very often. Kain' t'ink of da last time…ya know, us'ally 'e's mad fer a coupla days, beats up anothah newsie 'r sumpt'in', and den 'e's awright by t'ree days. But it's awready been foah, an' 'e's not slackin' off none eiddah." Mush shook his head slowly.

"Don' 'e know what 'e's doin' ta Raindrop? Have ya seen 'er? Don' look like she gets much sleep no moah, an' she's always lookin' like she could boist inta tears any minute…an' like she don' have any moah clue why he's been so mad so long. Don' t'ink she's eatin' much eiddah." Kid Blink snorted.

"I wouldn' sleep much eiddah if I 'ad Spot Conlon sleepin' above me, an' I t'ought he was mad enough ta come down an' beat da crap outta me."

"Oh," Tricks said, "'e wouldn' evah lay ah fingah on 'er in angah. But what he's doin' is woise. Ya give 'er a black eye, dat'll go away after awhile. It's hardah ta fergit when someone hoits ya like dat emotionally." He shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she'd feel bettah if we were aroun' 'er moah…she kin sleep balow you Mush…an' we kin make shoah she eats…" The other two nodded. They stood up and walked over to Raindrop, who had just arrived at the docks. They told her about them wanting her to claim the bunk above Mush, and then they all left to have dinner. Spot was sitting behind several crates, and heard the whole conversation. He tried telling himself it was better for her to be with the other newsies, that she'd be better off with her friends, and that none of his boys would do anything to her. And her sister, should she ever had found out where exactly Raindrop had been sleeping, would've had an absolute fit. It wasn't a private room, but at least Beverly could be sure no one would harrass Raindrop. Undoubtably Beverly would've been quite upset if she had known it had just been him and Raindrop, even though nothing had ever come close to happening. He sighed and stood up. Then he walked around Brooklyn the rest of the afternoon and returned to the Lodging House in the mid-evening. He noticed Raindrop's things in the main bunk room, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Raindrop?" he asked Tricks. Tricks shrugged.

"After we ate an' den moved 'er stuff in heah she took off. Said she wanted ta take a walk, 'r sumpt'in'." Spot nodded slowly, and then went to his room.

"Why wasn' 'e mad 'bout 'er bein' in heah? An' how'd 'e know?" Mush asked Tricks. Tricks shrugged.

"'e's Spot Conlon. 'e knows ev'ryt'in', and has 'is own reasons fer ev'ryt'in'."

**/ [Chapter Seven][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden07.html
   [2]: SecretGarden.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"She'll lead you down a path,

There'll be tenderness in the air,

She'll let you come just far enough,

So you know she's really there."

***

Spot stayed up late into the night. Long after the rest of the newsies were sound asleep, he was sitting in his room. Raindrop wasn't back yet either. Finally, to avoid risking falling asleep and missing her, he crept to her bunk and waited there for her. When she finally returned it was near three. She froze when she saw the dark shape on her bunk. He stood up and put his hand over her mouth. Then he took her into his room and lit a few candles. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Where were ya?" Spot finally asked.

"What difference does it make?" she asked. Spot raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I was woiried 'bout ya. An' I wanna tawk ta ya." Raindrop looked at him.

"Ya got any sparah clothes I kin weah? Mine 'r wet, I was in da rivah. An' I won' find me uddahs wit'out a light in der." Spot thought for a moment.

"Dese 'r da only clothes Is'e got right now." He pulled off his suspenders, unbuttened his shirt, and handed it to her. "Dat's da best I kin do," he said. She nodded.

"T'anks." Spot waited just outside the door until she changed and let him back in. She climbed onto her old bunk and wrapped the blanket around her, shivering. He sat down next to her.

"Raindrop, why on Oith were ya in da rivah? Don' ya know dat goin' swimmin' dis late in da yeah kin kill ya?" She frowned.

"I didn' ezactly go in on poipuse." Spot sighed.

"Why don' ya jist tell me where ya been all ev'nin'." She nodded.

"Awright. Aftah Tricks, Mush, Blink, and I came back from dinnah we moved me stuff ta da uddah room, an' den I left ta go on a walk fer awhile. I ended up at me folk's graves, an' den Bev arrived too. We went back ta 'er apar'ment an' had a real long talk. She tried ta convince me ta stay dere wit her. Quite bein' a newsie and marry some goose she'd found for me somewheah. I told 'er I wasn' int'rested. We had a fight an' I left. I was walkin' near da docks when suddenly someone ran inta me, an' I fell in. Dey was gone by da time I got back out, so I came back."

"Why didn' ya stay wit Beverly? Pro'ly be bettah off wit 'er." Raindrop looked at him and tears filled her eyes.

"Cause I love ya, ya fool. I nevah could jist leave ya like dat. Don' really mattah how you feel 'bout it, cause I'd stay anyhow." Spot closed his eyes for a minute. Finally he opened them again.

"I was really angry when you said…you know." Raindrop nodded. 

"I know," she whispered. "Ev'rytime ya looked at me, all I could see was hoit. It felt ya was twistin' a knife inside me, 'r sumpt'in'."

"Dat's how I felt," Spot said, "Only a thousand times woise, when you said ya didn' wanna be part of me poisonal life." A tear slipped down Raindrop's cheek. Spot leaned over and wiped it away. 

"I don' know what ta do," said Raindrop, "I said I was sawry, an' I'll say it again a thousand times ovah. I don' know what I kin do ta make it up ta ya." Spot looked at her.

"I don't eiddah. Der's not much ya kin do once ya hoit someone like dat."

"Nothing?" she whispered, her face ashen. "Spot, I know wha I said was 'orrible, but…but…"

"But when yer really loved by Spot Conlon it takes a lot moah ta git riddah 'im," he finished. Raindrop looked at him in surprise. 

"You're shivering," he commented. He pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Dat 'elp?" he asked softly. She nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I got sumpt'in' fer ya, ya know," Spot said after awhile. Raindrop turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Spot pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it, and lying inside was a silver ring. She looked at it in complete shock.

"Ya remembah da uddah day, ya were tawkin' 'bout how most goils yer age 'r gettin' married an' all," Spot started explaining. Raindrop shot him a quick look, but didn't say anything. "An' so I t'ought I'd git ya sumpt'in'. Not, not ta propose 'r nuthin', jist…" he finished helplessly. Raindrop picked up the ring and began looking it over. "It's jist silver, nothing fancy on it, but der, der on da inside it's got our names," he said. Spot took her hand and pointed it out to her.

"_Lissa and Ben_," Raindrop read softly. Spot pulled a chain out of his pocket as well.

"Heah," he said, "Ya don' want no one seein' dat ring on ya an' decidin' ta take it. You'se kin wheah it 'round yer neck on dis." She gave him the ring, and Spot put it on the chain. Raindrop turned around again and he fastened it around her neck. Raindrop leaned back against him again and fingered the ring. She looked up and him and smiled. Spot leaned down and kissed her.

"Ya know I love ya." Raindrop smiled.

"Ya know I feel da same way." He started kissing her until she started giggling and couldn't stop laughing. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. 

"You know," Spot said, "it's nearly time ta git up."

"Mmm…" Raindrop said softly. She leaned closer to him, and he put one arm around her, and ran in fingers lightly through her hair with the other hand. She was nearly asleep when he started a song she could barely hear.

"Good night, baby, sleep tight me love…may God watch ovah you'se from above. Tamorrah I'se woikin', what would I do? I'd be lost an' lonely if not fer you'se. So close yer eyes…yer alright…fer now…" Suddenly he stopped.

"That's sucha poitty song…" Raindrop said. "Don't stop."

"Don't remembah da rest," Spot said. "Me mothah sang dat ta me 'n' Corrine when we was liddle." Soon Raindrop was fast asleep, and Spot wasn't far behind. He thought about climbing up to his bunk, but fell asleep without getting up. 

***

Tricks pounded on Spot's bedroom door. Raindrop wasn't in her bed, and it didn't look like she had been all night. He didn't know where she was, but she was apt to be in trouble. A groggy voice muttered something intelligible and Tricks opened the door. Raindrop and Spot were sprawled on the bottom bunk, looking like they would rather die than be bothered.

"Eh…" Raindrop groaned. Tricks looked at them.

"I ah…I wanted ta…well, Raindrop wasn' out der, an' we didn' know wheah she was, an' den ya weren' up yet an' didn' know if you'se ovahslept 'r what." Spot sat up and squinted at Tricks.

"Came in last night. Ain't sellin' taday." He fell back on the bunk and closed his eyes. Tricks backed out of the room and shut the room. There were only two newsies left in the large bunk room.

"Well?" asked Kid Blink. Tricks shrugged.

"All Spot said was dat Raindrop came in last night an' dat dey weren' sellin' taday. I dunno, but dey shoah looked like crap." Mush raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Tricks nodded.

"Yeah. I'd be su'prised if eiddah one of dem got any sleep last night. Busy makin' up I'd guess. But den I dunno."

"Hope so," Kid Blink said.

***

Most of the Brooklyn newsies were sprawled on the pier when he came. Five or six of the biggest and toughest newsies surrounded him and another was sent to Spot.

"Kelly's heah," Deer announced. Spot nodded.

"Bring 'im ovah heah." Newsies began drifting nearer to the piles of crates Spot and Raindrop were on, interested in what was going to happen.

"Heya Spot," Jack said when he arrived. Spot stared him down. 

"What d'ya want?" he asked shortly. Jack swallowed. What he had thought was going to be easy was obviously not.

"Yeah, kin I tawk ta Mush, 'n' Race, 'n' Blink, 'n' Raindrop?" he asked nervously.

"No." It took a minute for what Spot had said to register in Jack's mind.

"What?" Spot frowned even more.

"I said no. Race isn't heah ta been seen, an' ya ain't tawkin' ta da rest of dem alone. If it's dat impoahtant ya kin tawk ta dem heah." Jack nodded slowly.

"Awright." He looked around unitl he had found Mush, Kid Blink, and Raindrop. "Well, ah, yeah. I'se been tawkin' ta da uddah guys, an' we want ya ta come back." Mush and Blink looked at each other and grinned.

"Sounds great!" Jack grinned back at them. Then he turned to Raindrop. "When're ya ready ta go."

"I'm not," she said flatly. Everyone instantly looked at Spot, Raindrop, and Jack. Jack looked at her like she was crazy. Raindrop was expressionless. And Spot smirked at Jack.

"Why?" Jack asked her in amazment. Raindrop shrugged.

"It ain't sumpt'in' I'se int'rested in tawkin' ta you'se 'bout."

"Man Raindrop, I know what I said ta you'se wasn' nice, but I didn' t'ink it hoit ya dat much."

"Dis has nuttin' ta do wit you kickin' us out. Not much, 'least." Jack looked back and forth between Raindrop and Spot, and nodded slowly.

"Ya shoah?"

"Quite," Raindrop said cooly. He nodded.

"Awright den." He looked at Mush and Blink. "Ya ready ta go?" 

"I jist gotta git me stuff from da Lodgin' House," Kid Blink said.

"Me too," Mush echoed.

**/ [Chapter Eight][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden08.html
   [2]: SecretGarden.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"She'll look at you and smile,

And her eyes will say,

She's got a Secret Garden-

Where everything you want,

Where everything you need,

Will always stay,

A million miles away."

***

They left to go get their things, followed by Spot and Raindrop. At the Lodging House Mush and Blink pulled Raindrop aside. 

"Hey, ya shoah ya don' wanna come back?" Mush asked. Raindrop nodded.

"We mean, Jack jist had one ah his bad spells, it ain't like it 'appens very often. Last time was da strike. Always blows ovah." Kid Blink said. Raindrop looked at them carefully.

"It's nothing like that," she said frankly. They raised their eyebrows.

"Oh?" Mush asked. Raindrop nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll miss you'se so much, but it's hardah bein' witout Spot. It ain't like I don' love you'se, I jist…" she trailed off apologetically. Kid Blink smiled.

"Sounds like ya know what's impoitant in yer life." He hugged her tightly. "Ya know we'se gonna miss ya like crazy. Don' git yerself t'rown in da Refuge," he said. Then Mush hugged her and told her to come back often. She and Spot stood in the street and watched them walk to the Bronx to find Racetrack, and then return to Manhttan. Spot put his arm around Raindrop's waist.

"Ya awright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Fine." And she was, outwardly. Spot glanced at her. She was clutching the silver ring tightly.

"Yer not, are ya?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him from the street and her quickly disappearing friends. She looked at him for a long moment, and then back to the street. She wasn't. She refused to admit it, even after everything they had been through, but it hurt her.

***

T'ings aren' poifect…I still miss Blink 'n' Mush, 'n' ev'ryone else in Manhattan…but dey ain't so far away. An' I love Brooklyn. No mattah how much I miss me friends, missin' Spot 'n' Brooklyn woise. Dis is home. Raindrop was sitting on the edge of the docks by the East River. A chilly breeze blew her hair from her face. She heard footsteps behind her, and then Spot sat down next to her.

"Goigeous sunset," he commented idly, "Won't be long b'fore you'se'll need jackets ta git outta da Lodgin' House dis time ah day. Or anytime, fer dat mattah. Wintah's comin' quick." Raindrop nodded and looked at him for a moment. Then she looked back at the landscape. The river was black and cold, trees all over the city were turning red, yellow, and orange. The October sky was painted with brilliant colors and the clouds were shot with rays of sunlight. She looked back at Spot and they both smiled. They stayed on the docks until the sun slipped below the horizon and the sky was dark. Spot took her hand and they slowly walked back to the Lodging House. 

The End

**/ [Index][1] / [Library][2] / [Brooklyn][3] /**

   [1]: SecretGarden.html
   [2]: Library.html
   [3]: Brooklyn.html



End file.
